Cross
by dreamlily
Summary: As if switching places wasn't bad enough, what does Reiki have in mind this time? Sequel to "Switch" (no prior reading necessary), This will be a two parter. R&R, no flames please! Twin fluff


Cross:

Dan smiled softly as he closed his eyes, gently tapping his pencil against an open notepad.

Currently he was relaxing in the serenity of his room, sitting at his desk as he organized his thoughts to finish a paper he was writing.

It wasn't often he had a chance for a moment of silence, especially with "him" running around.

"DAN!" Reiki's voice could be heard, echoing throughout the house.

Speak of the devil.

Dan sighed, leaning his head into the palm of his hand, as his brother bursted into his room and began marching in place.

He was about to say something when Dan intervened, "Let me guess, you want my help?"

What other reason would his brother have to be home on a weekend? Gingerly he took a sip from a glass of water on top of his desk. He couldn't wait to hear what it was this time.

Reiki didn't seem to have listened to a word, either that or he didn't care. Immediately he blurted out, "Dan, we need to cross dress!"

"WHA-?" Dan yelled, spitting out his water. Hand around his throat, he needed a moment to catch his breath before regaining his composure.

"Why would you ever want to do something so- sick?" He questioned, face flushing red.

"Chill Dan, your on fire! Heh, get it?" Reiki giggled, grasping his stomach over his own humor.

Dan rolled his eyes, biting down on his tongue to keep himself from doing something worse. Like strangling his idiotic brother.

"Anyways we-" Reiki started before Dan interrupted by waving his hand in a plea for him to stop talking.

"What makes you think I remotely want to know whatever your crazy mind is thinking? I'm busy." Dan sighed, shaking his head with disdain.

"Busy with what, paper sailboats?" Reiki mocked, laughing uproariously to himself.

It took Dan a couple minutes to realize he was referring to the essay he had been writing.

His "lovely" document's ink was smeared from being drenched in the water he practically choked on earlier.

Dan was very silent for the next few minutes, before hitting his head against his desk three times.

"So you're going to help right?" Reiki asked, blinking his cerulean eyes questioningly.

"Seeing I have nothing else occupying my time." Dan muttered through gritted teeth.

Knowing Reiki, once he got started on something he'd never let it go. And if he wanted any shot of trying to get his work done, he'd have to tend to his brothers needs first.

"Awesome!" Reiki grinned, pumping his fist before giving his brother a big hug.

Dan kept his expression cold and pointed out, "That doesn't mean I'm going to cross dress though."

"You have to!" Reiki exclaimed as he pulled away, eyes growing wide.

Dan didn't seem remotely convinced, one eye brow raised.

Reiki moaned as if Dan was the one being difficult and elaborated, " Check it out, so rumors have been floating around school that the girls are having a major slumber party. Think of the opportunities!"

"God your a perv." Dan glared, shaking his head with disgust.

"HEY! I didn't even say anything!" Reiki insisted, rolling his eyes.

He wrapped his arm around his brothers shoulder and gestured to the room around him. "Try imagining it like this. We sneak in to their party. Play a few games, eat some snacks, and find out all their secrets, like who's the hottest guy in school and their secret crushes!"

"That idea reeks of disaster!" Dan sighed, pulling away from him to stand up. He could already calculate at least a dozen of ways they could and would get caught by Reiki's stupidity.

Reiki frowned, drumming his fingers along the side of Dan's desk, as he seemed lost in thought.

Finally his face bursted into a grin as he exclaimed, "What if someone has the _hots_ for you Dan? Are you gonna give them the _cold_ shoulder?"

"I don't know." Dan stuttered, face growing red. There was that girl in his second period class...

"Then it's settled!" Reiki smirked triumphantly, deciding their argument was over as he marched out of his brothers room.

Dan could only watch him leave with horror. "I wonder if there's anyway of trading your twin in for a snail." He muttered bitterly, as he went over to his bed, and laid back on it.

He figured a snail would have to be step up in intelligence, but no matter how hard he tried to focus his anger at his brother, the conclusion came out the same.

Once again Reiki had succeeded, and no amount of hatred could change his evening plans.

Can anyone spell D-o-o-m-e-d?

More twin fluff ^^ , this will be a two part story. Will they get caught? Will they find the answers Reiki so desperately seeks? XD You'll have to stay tuned to find out! Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
